Twins
by liz-loz
Summary: Sebastian Smythe moves to Ohio for a new start. What he doesn't expect is for a huge secret part of his life to suddenly be thrown into view. My first and seemingly the first English Sambastian fic. Twin!Smythe, Sam/Sebastian, Sam/Jonathan. You the reader choose how the story continues! :D
1. Coffee Shop

_Hey guys!_

_A few things to mention_

_Firstly, if you've joined me from my other fics, or are currently reading Papers and Memories, then don't worry - that is still continuing. This is just an experiment I'm trying out :)_

_Secondly, if you're new - hi! This is my first attempt at a Sambastian fic (and there aren't many out there) so hope y'all like it. I also want to try out something new, which is to give you, the reader the power over this fic. If you like the first chapter, tell me what you want to happen next. Give me any plot you like. I have a couple of ideas but want to hand the control over to you and see where it takes me. So if you want to submit something - let me know! It should be exciting._

_Anyways, on with the story! Enjoy :D_

_Liz xxx_

* * *

New town. New start.

As I walked into the coffee shop I sighed, breathing in the familiar smell and letting it settle inside me for a couple of seconds. At least Starbuck's were the same anywhere you went. The store was fairly busy so I was ushered along, getting into the queue and glancing up at the board to decide what I wanted. I wasn't sure if the motel I was staying at would provide the best quality food so was debating whether or not to get something to eat when a voice suddenly called out above the hubbub.

"Jonathan!" I glanced briefly to my side, looking to see if this Jonathan guy was in the queue and if this meant he was going to leave, or I would have to make some space for an extra person. When nobody moved I returned my gaze back to the board, deciding on a tuna melt, when the voice spoke again.

"Jonathan!" Ok, this dude really needed to answer because the guy that was shouting sounded pretty excited. I fiddled with a button on my jacket and shuffled my feet just that little bit closer to the counter, smelling the aroma of the tuna melt as it would be handed to me already. It was only when I looked round again and saw that everyone was staring at _me_ that I realised something was up. Ok… My name wasn't Jonathan.

* * *

"_Jonathan!_" Sounding a little exasperated the figure finally emerged from the place he'd bee hiding and displayed himself to me. _Wow_. He was seriously hot. Short blonde hair, possibly bleached (not that I cared), a nice athletic figure, cute little dimples that showed on his face when he smiled. I fell in love instantly. When I realised this was the guy, and that I was the person he was calling out to my confusion stopped momentarily. I smiled, for a second intrigued and rather amused. Then he walked briskly up to my position in the line and kissed me.

* * *

Um, _what_.

"Hey baby." As we pulled away my whole body was frozen. My face had a dazed look plastered across it, partly from the shock and partly because wow that had been an amazing kiss. I wondered if I'd smacked my head and travelled into an alternate reality where suddenly hot guys were coming up and sucking my face off. I hoped nobody woke me up because jeez, I kinda liked it.

"Baby?" The guy paused, his face falling slightly as he spoke again. Quickly I realised what I must look like, especially to the people around us, so shook my head and regained my composure.

"Sorry. Hi…baby." I smiled hopefully and he smiled back, taking hold of my hands and looking overjoyed.

"I've missed you so much. I thought you didn't recognise me back there – has it really been that long?" I laughed as convincingly as I could, hoping somehow this guy would say his name so I wouldn't have to pretend like I knew it anymore. Or who the hell he was.

"Come and sit down, I already got your drink." Pulling me away from the line gently the guy lead me over to a table across the far side of the coffee shop. I was glad it was away from the line so the other people wouldn't gawp at the rest of our conversation, but I was also a little scared. I had no idea what this guy was doing, or how he seemed to know me. Was this some kind of mission? Was I going to be abducted or interrogated for facts on some illegal deal? That was stupid – I'd been a Walmart cashier for Christ's sake. But it was the only realistic explanation I could think of so far.

* * *

When we finally reached the table the guy sat down first, still holding onto my hand and pulling me down onto the seat next to him so I almost lost my balance and he giggled. I was about to come clean and ask him what the hell we were doing here when he pulled me in for another kiss and suddenly I forgot how to talk again.

"You taste different." He said once we pulled away, still keeping his face inches from mine so I could smell the soft perfume of his skin. His eyes were a sparkling blue, I almost got lost in them. "Did you start chewing new gum? And did you do something with your hair?" He reached up to run his fingers along my scalp, for a second the feeling was so relaxing I almost closed my eyes and purred, but then I realised he was expecting an answer.

"Um…yeah." I replied, as convincingly as I could make my voice sound when I had no idea what my hair had looked like beforehand. "I…got it…cut."

"Well it looks great. You look great." As he kissed me yet again I found my eyes widening in surprise, especially when he slipped his tongue inside and started doing all kinds of weird and wonderful things. For a few seconds my arms flailed around in the air by his sides, before I decided I might as well go for it and placed them gingerly on his waist. The guy responded eagerly, deepening out kiss and when he pulled away very briefly to breathe he brought his lips to my ear.

"You don't have to be gentle." He whispered, sending shivers down my spine. "I've been waiting all this time for you to ravage me." Gulp. I swallowed loudly, hoping he wouldn't notice the redness of my face or the now growing stiffness in my pants. We kissed again, this time my hands pressing a little harder into his sides, hearing him whimper slightly as I did so, and then running them along to rest at his stomach when we finally broke away.

"God that feels good." He said, breathless but happy. I smiled.

"Yeah, it does." The first honest thing I'd said all day.

* * *

Finally moving more than three inches away from my face the guy smiled, still looking like he was seeing the sun for the first time. I was guessing my dazed look back seemed the same to him because he took hold of my hands again and rubbed them affectionately with his fingers.

"So," he began, biting his lip to suppress a happy giggle, which made my heart swoon, "I want to hear _all_ about your trip." Oh shit. This wasn't good. I could fake a haircut and new gum, but I couldn't fake a trip somewhere. I had about a million places I could have been.

"No." I replied, before realising that was the worst response I could have made. The guy's expression fell slightly and I felt so bad I leant forward and gave him a small kiss to bring it back.

"What I _mean_ is – I want to hear all about _you_. What you did. While I was…gone." The man smiled again and I sighed inwardly, relieved to have got through unscathed.

"Well…" he replied, pulling me a little closer and smiling childishly. The fact I seemed to give him so much happiness made my heart glow with warmth. If this was a dream then it was the best dream ever.

"I didn't do much really. Just worked, looked after the kids…" Ok did we have _kids_? Shit, we had kids. This was serious. "Oh don't worry," hot guy replied, obviously noticing that my face had gone white, "they were well behaved. Sarah promised our carpets will look as good as hers in no time." Oh thank God. They were someone else's kids. The relief was hard to hide – luckily my friend thought it was over carpets.

"And I thought about you… a lot. I liked our Skyping sessions…" At this he giggled, running his hand up my leg so I jumped but then laughed and tried to look seductive.

"Me…too…"

"Kind of not really like the real thing though. Do you wanna finish your drink and head?" Somehow I felt the meaning of that sentence was more than what it seemed. Immediately urgent to comply I picked up my drink, taking a big sip before realising it was still scalding and coughing violently. Ergh. A mocha. This guy I was supposed to be being definitely wasn't me. But how could he be mistaken? Surely I didn't look _that_ similar to anyone else? And from what I gathered me and hot guy were pretty well acquainted…

"Careful baby." Hot guy replied, reaching for a napkin and wiping the bottom of my chin with it. "I hope you're not that messy later." Fuck. Fuck this stupid drink. Slamming it down on the table I looked at hot guy – hot guy who had somehow found me and whom I very, _very_ much wanted to have sex with – and spoke with conviction.

"I'm not thirsty. Let's go." He looked delighted.

* * *

Standing up from my chair I immediately felt a hand grab hold of mine. I gathered up my jacket, throwing it around my shoulders before moving swiftly towards the exit of the shop. I could feel my heart pounding, not only from the sheer ridiculousness of this situation but also because _I was going to get sex_. Me, Sebastian Smythe, sexing it up with a random. This would be the best afternoon of my life.

* * *

I was so engrossed in my joy, congratulating myself on talking my way into someone's pants, that I didn't notice the figure enter the shop through the door we were about to leave through. I didn't see him stop, open his eyes wide, drop his mouth open. I didn't see hot guy stop too until the jerk of his hand halted my movement and I glanced back to see him staring in complete shock at something in front of us.

"_Sam_?" The voice rang out, eerily similar to mine. I turned around and almost passed out.

It was me. Standing there in front of us. The guy looked just like me.


	2. Library

_Yo yo. Chapter 17 of P&M is being checked over by moi and will be posted tomorrow morning. So I finished this one off tonight :D_

_Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter - I have had a few suggestions but literally have no idea where I want this fic to go after this chapter, so please give me some ideas!_

_Liz xxx_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"What the hell." We were standing behind the coffee store, down a dodgy looking alleyway with a distinct smell of garbage. It had seemed like a bad idea to go back into the shop so we'd swiftly moved outside to somewhere where nobody would see us. Hot guy, who I now knew was Sam, had moved instantly to other me's side, looking decidedly embarrassed. Jonathan. That was who I was supposed to have been. But I _was_ him.

"_Dude_?" I focused again and realised other me was looking in my direction, wanting some sort of explanation.

"What? You think _I _know what's going on?" I responded, throwing my arms up in the air and looking exasperated. This couldn't be happening. Despite the randomness and the kissing and the almost sex – he couldn't look like me. And he didn't just look like me. We were _identical_.

"What the hell were you doing with my boyfriend?" I laughed. How did I know he wasn't _my _boyfriend? I could have been in a coma or something.

"Look. All I know that happened was that this guy-" I pointed my hand towards Sam, who immediately cowered away from my gaze, moving closer to other me. His hand gripped on tightly to his shoulder and for some reason I wanted to throw up. "-just came up to me and started sucking my face off. What was I gonna do?"

"You could have _stopped him_." Other me replied. I laughed again, not really knowing how else to react.

"Would _you_ have stopped?" I glanced back at Sam again, taking in his form. Even when avoiding my line of sight completely, he was still amazingly hot. I could have got hard again just from staring.

"I ought to punch your lights out…" Suddenly other me rolled up his sleeves, taking a menacing step towards me and I realised what was happening. I was about to put my fists up – making as much of a defence as I could – when out of nowhere Sam jumped in.

"Jonathan!" For a second both of us looked up. I realised my mistake and blushed, although to be honest I had as much of a right to be him as he did.

"Stop! You don't need to do this!"

"Yes I do. This _man_," it was funny how he talked about himself, "has just come here and _pretended _to be me-"

"-It's my fault ok? I thought he was you. Blame me." As I watched the two of them share a moment, Sam placing his hand delicately on Jonathan's chest and staring into his eyes with what could only be described as love, I felt a surge of jealousy coarse through me.

"I just _saw him_ with you and-"

"-I know. Is he your brother or something though because…?" The two of them turned back to look at me and I was finally included in the conversation again.

"I don't know. Where are you from?"

"Iowa. Cedar Rapids."

"Why did you come here? Did you come here to find me?" The accusation in his tone made me step back, as if I was about to be started on again.

"No! I swear I just came here for a new life. I didn't even know you existed!" Jonathan took a deep breath, staring at me intently for a few seconds before sighing deeply.

"Then who the fuck are you?" At that point I literally had no idea.

"Sebastian." I replied, more confused than I'd ever been in my life. "Sebastian Smythe."

* * *

As we sat in the library I could feel myself getting restless. Sam and Jonathan had cornered a computer and were sitting practically on each other's laps – I was perched on a chair nearby hopelessly looking through old record books and staring at them through the corner of my eye. The jealously wouldn't go away – the way Sam played with his hair and snuggled his nose against the side of his face. I guessed he was trying to be more affectionate to make up for the mistake from before but still. An hour ago that had been _me_ he'd been snuggling. This was pointless. I didn't even know my double's surname as he refused to tell me, as well as any other details about his personal life. I was pretty much looking for myself and some other dude called Jonathan in a family tree. That would be easy. Jonathan suddenly made an exclamation of happiness and I guess he had finally found something.

"Sebastian. Look at this." Standing up and making my way over I made sure to poke my head in between the two men to see the screen – something Sam noted and scowled at.

"It's called the Genome project." He pointed at the title and I noted a rather professional looking logo, complete with the address of a lab in Texas. "Families are chosen based on characteristics and the resilience of parents, the woman is impregnated and the fertilised egg is split in half before re-insertion, creating two identical clones. The two clones are then separated at birth and brought up in different parts of the country. They wanted to see if nature or nurture had the most effect." I stared at the article, having to read it several times before I believed what it said. Clones? I was Jonathan's _clone_?

"When was it set up?" I asked.

"1986." The year before I was born… It did make sense.

"The twins are given no knowledge of their other sibling." I continued, my voice trailing off from the sheer ridiculousness of it all. "Like they don't even exist… How can this be possible?"

"Surely mother would have told me about this." Jonathan turned to Sam. I immediately had to hide my scoff at the word 'mother'. _That_ certainly wasn't in our genes.

"How do you know she's your real mother?" I replied. "Surely they wouldn't have let one of us have the real one."

"My mother is _real!_" Jonathan shouted back. Sam placed his hand on his shoulder again, rubbing it gently with his fingers and I felt the sickness grow in my stomach again. "Don't you _dare_ tell me she isn't who I think."

"Well you didn't think you had a brother until about an hour ago." Folding my arms defiantly I cocked my head to the side and Jonathan scowled. I don't know why he was acting like the scorned one. I could have done nicely not knowing he existed either. At least I wouldn't have this longing in my gut every time I looked at Sam. I knew it was stupid to even think about things like that, but Jonathan was my _clone_. We looked _exactly _the same. So why would he pick him over me? As if reading my mind the blonde looked over, our eyes meeting for a second and a flash of electricity fizzling through my veins, making me jump. Sam seemed to move too, but then he eyed me with a warning glare and returned to his boyfriend.

"I guess you'd better come home with us Sebastian." Jonathan continued after half a minute or so. He logged off the computer, clutching the print out of the Genome Project page he'd created earlier and getting to his feet, Sam dutifully following. "Mother has some serious explaining to do."


End file.
